1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel compound, manufacturing processes thereof and a herbicide composition comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of phenoxypropionic acid ester derivatives are known to have herbicidal activity. Examples of these derivatives include
2-[4-(4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)phenoxy]propionic acid methyl ester, 2-[4-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)phenoxy]propionic acid methyl ester,
2-[4-(3,5-dichloro-2-pyridyloxy)phenoxy]propionic acid methyl ester and
2-[4-(5-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridyloxy)phenoxy]propionic acid butyl ester. However, these compounds are not satisfactory as herbicides in their effectiveness and selectivity. More particularly, when these ester derivatives are applied to the leaves and stems of weeds, it may take as long as 8 days to obtain the herbicidal effect of the derivatives.